The Flame of the Maelstrom
by blackcrow'swing
Summary: what if natsu awakened a power that was sealed in him when he was born
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan-fiction was kinda bored before work so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima not me...leave me alone im poor **

** The Flame of the Maelstrom**

Chapter 1: the new flame

"Hahaha that's what we call dying in vain Simon, this doesn't change anything and Zeref will be resurrected." Jellal yells out. As Erza's screams of sorrow reach Natsu's ears he has only a single thought going through his head 'I need to be stronger, I promised to protect her I NEED TO BE MUCH STRONGER!' As this thought goes through his head a single voice reaches out to him "**How pathetic look at the great dragon slayer now beaten on the verge of death. WHERE is your pride!" **The voice bellows. With a weakened voice Natsu thinks 'Who are you.'

"**Tch I am the power that was sealed when you were born. The flame of the horsemen resides in you Now tell me what would you do to save the girl in front of you, to protect your loved ones." **as the voice was speaking Natsu saw the shadows of his consciousness forms a mirror copy of Natsu. As Natsu watches this figure slowly glide towards him he slowly lifts himself out of shouts to the heavens "ANYTHING EVEN IF ITS MEANS GIVING MY SOUL TO THE DEVIL I WILL PROTECT ERZA!" The Natsu look-a-like just smirks as the thinks '**So much like our mother wish i was going to be around to see it.' **The shadows of his being then begin to swallow Natsu.

As this is happening Jellal approaches the fallen Titania a sadistic smile playing on his lips "Now my beautiful Erza it's time for you to play your part in this and become one with the tower of heaven." with each step he begins to feel an incredible magical pressure. As he reaches out to grab Erza a black fingerless gloved hand garbs and squeezes his arm. Jellal looks to his right where both the magical pressure and pressure on his arm is what he sees both confuses him and frightens him. What he sees is Natsu wearing a mantle of bone white pure flames inside his black eyes a blood-red slit that radiates a pure hatred for the man he is staring at. His left hand a black fingerless glove and scales covering his entire arm, his right hand has a black clawed glove with blood-red tattered bandages wrapped up the entire length.

"**harhahah Now pay attention boy let me show you how to truly use your dragon's flame." **the black Natsu shouts out. Faster than Jellal could blink natsu kicks out at him, planting his foot into his chest and sending him rocketing into the wall. "**FLAME DRAGONS ROAR OF WAR!"** roars out Natsu as a flame of deep red destroys everything in its path. The sound of the roar was deafening the heat of his flames where sweltering and all Erza could do was watched stunned into silence as to how Natsu easily sends Jellal into the wall 40 feet behind him.

After that attack Natsu falls to one knee and thinks to himself '**Damn our body is to damaged and not use to this power yet.' **He then looks up just as Jellal is slowly getting up and out of the wall his right eye was swollen shut and bleeding his left arm left dangling at his side, he looked like he could barely stay up, and his breath was coming in sharp shallow gasps. Jellal looks up absolutely livid "How did you do that where did all that power come from!" he screams at the cloaked mage. Natsu slowly gets up and with a stoic face and voice he says "**it doesn't matter you made Erza cry and for that alone...I'll kill you. (Sigh) however unfortunately I'm running out of time and magic so lets finish this with one last attack." **Jellal looks stunned at Natsu before let an insane laugh fall from his lips when he finally composes himself he speaks when an air of calmness "So what if i made Erza cry to resurrect Zeref ill do anything and everything to achieve this goal you wont stop me...so bow before me with an _**ABYSS BREAK!"**_

Natsu looks on as Jellal's final attack come towards him with an ever calm look to his features he lifts his right hand **"The flames of my father darker then night are my right hand."** He then lifts his left hand "**While the flames of my mother brightest of the fairy's** **resides in my left." **Natsu then opens his eyes to reveal the slit in his eye with no longer a red slit but with a slit of black and white light swirling together and finishes his chant "**When they come together they will bring harmony...CHAOS FAIRY DRAGON'S MAELSTROM FLAME!" **Natsu then through this giant maelstrom flame of pitch black, bright gold, mixed with his normal crimson flame. As both attacks clash in the middle it looks like Jellal attack might be a little stronger however Natsu unleashes with as much magic he can dredge up one last " **Flame dragons roar."**

As Natsu's final roar collides with his maelstrom flame it gives it the final push it needs to absorb Jellal attack as well as Jellal himself into its vicious storm while Natsu finally loses consciousness . As the attack ends Erza watch's on stunned that Natsu used such a ferocious spell although at the same time beautiful spell she turns to gaze at Jellal seemingly lifeless body "I can't believe he did it that stupid, selfless, incredible moron he actually beat Jellal" she then lets out a small smile and thinks 'He's come along way from when we where little kids.' As she think this the tower begins to shake and crumble Erza then hear a chuckle coming from Jellal "looks like the heaven's tower has activated the self destruct system after that last attack...Oh well ill just have to rebuild it again." groans Jellal then lets a small smirk form as he closes his eyes for the last time.

Knowing what she has to do Erza shakily stands up and walks over to the lacrima and begins to be absorb by it. As she does this Natsu awakens back in control of his body he wonders what was with that voice and attack but puts it in the back of his mind for now. it then that he notices what Erza is planning on doing just as he reaches her she tell its the only way to save the members of team Natsu that are still in the vicinity of the heavens tower. as she is becoming more and more absorbed into the tower and she fall deeper into the darkness and felt an extremely warm but comforting embrace and the words that sound so far off "...you stupid girl!"

as this is happening the others of team Natsu watch as tower crumbles they see above the tower the image of a dragon of black and golden soaring into the sky. A little while later Erza awakens in the arms of Natsu walking on to the beach of an island a few miles from the heavens tower. Natsu looks and with an upset look in his eyes before speaking "never do that again...don't selfishly die like that...live to see the next day." Erza looks up to him speechless for one of the first times ever before looking down and asking "Why did u save me? Why did risk your life-like that to defeat someone from my past?" Natsu just looks at her with his trade mark grin and simply answers "Because I love you and a dragon will always protect the person he loves and cherishes with his life." Erza just looks at him with unshed tears of joy and sorrow in her eyes. joy for the man she has slow fallen for from when they first met has confessed to her and sorrow for Simon and everyone who meant something to her in that towers deaths. Erza then does something she never thought she would ever be able to do she pulls Natsu head down and there lips meet in a slow and passionate kiss. When they both come for air Erza smiles and him and whispers in his ear "I love you too." as she says this Natsu lets out a huge smile before he falls into the sweet embrace unconsciousness from the over use of his magic.

**And there it is folks R&R no clue when ill actually update but let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima not me...leave me alone im poor

Chapter 2: Explanations and truths part 1

As Natsu opens his eyes he is faced with an absolute darkness with a single golden light in the distance. Natsu stares into this vast darkness unsure where he is or if he is even alive. He is then turned from this contemplation by a familiar voice "What are you waiting for a written invitation get up and come to the light idiot." Natsu's first reaction to this voice is the start throwing insults at him but all it does is cause the shade to chuckle. After Natsu finished his rant he began to head towards the voice. As he got closer the light took on the shape of the Fairy tale guild symbol with a figure laying on the tail.

When Natsu had finally reached the symbol the figure briefly glances at him then lets out a loud yawn and asks "What took you so long slow poke." Before Natsu could answer the figure vanishes and reappears behind him his clawed glove on Natsu's shoulder "I should kill you and claim this body of mine, however our mother would be...displeased that i killed my other half." Natsu breath was caught in his throat and could hear the smirk in his voice when Natsu's composer returns he grabs the shadow arms and turns to only face himself he then asks "Who are you and what do you mean other half." The other Natsu just looks at him with a playful gleam in his eye before he kicks Natsu in the chest and disappears into the shadows.

When Natsu picked himself up and looked around he saw something that shocked him he saw his foster father laying right in front of him the same smirk that his other self has had since he arrived "It's relatively simple when we where 2 years old our mother had to make a very difficult choice she had to ether seal our magic and us or face the possibility that we would be killed or sacrificed as the new vessel of Zeref most likely both. Now before you ask yes i know who our mother is as well as our father however I will not tell you but i believe the 3rd master has that information even if he is unaware of it."Natsu looks on dumbfounded that he is so close to finding out who his parents are and their reason for abandoning him. He then looks his other self in eye with determination and a sense of seriousness before he asks "I assume this isn't the only reason you brought me to this place but before that where are we anyways." Still in the form of Ingeel he answers "I'm glad you asked those two questions although it took you long enough."With his still ever present smirk still on his face he transforms once again into a much younger version of Natsu and the scenery goes through a drastic change as well from where these two stand are two paths with the golden fairy tail symbol between them one path of a maelstrom of 6 different flames and a light at the end the other is of darkness and a death like silence. "This is the cross roads that all go through when they are on the grasp of death however know if u choose the darkness you will be judged for ether heaven or hell and if you choose to walk the maelstrom there is no promise you will make it out alive and your soul will be burned by it this is the risk find your reason to keep living and if you succeed then we will talk."

The younger Natsu then vanishes once again and leaves his older self to make his choice weather it be to keep living or to die. Natsu takes in a deep breath and yells "I WONT BACK DOWN AND I'LL KEEP LIVING FOR MY NAKAMA!" He then walks into the maelstrom of fire and its like nothing he has even felt before nothing has ever been able to burn him until now as he runs farther into it the flames intensity increases Natsu can feel his skin burning off even with out his heightened smell he could smell his flesh burning but he still keeps running only the light to never become any closer. As he continues to persist through it become increasingly harder to breath until he misstep and falls to the ground he can start to feel his soul beginning to burn as well as his body Natsu starts to struggle to get up only to lose strength and fall down. 'Damn...it's harder then i thought it was (heh) looks like I might not make it sorry Ice princess we wont be able to decide who's better, Mira I'll miss your fiery dishes, Elfman you would probably say something like "it's unmanly to give up", old man Makarov sorry I couldn't come home, Laxus I really did want to save you...good bye Fairly tale.'

As Natsu closes his eye he sees the visage of the scarlet fairy walking up to him and kicking him in the head as Natsu tumbles "'Erza'" then picks him up by his scarf and yells at him "you're giving up what about me! you told me you would always be there to protect me, to be by my side! Are you just going to lay down like a defeat pup! Or will u spread your wings and roar like a proud dragon that I know you are!" with that she lets him fall and begins to walk away. as she gets farther she yells one last thing "Return home Natsu, return to your friends, family and especially to your mate and love." with that '"Erza'" vanishes.

Natsu stun on stunned until his eyes begin to burn with the determination to even set fire to the world around him he closes his eyes and smiles while thinking 'even if that was only a hallucination...thank you Erza.' he then opens his eyes and shouts "I WONT BREAK MY PROMISE I'LL PROTECT YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE AT FAIRY TALE!" Then as if the flames had a mind of there own and are reacting to Natsu will and determination they start to merge with giving him a pair of wings that match the intensity of the sun as he soars towards the light at a blazing speed.

Back in the real world Natsu has been unconscious for a week now Erza has not left his side since they got back to fairy tale and prays to what ever God is listening for him to awake. the others had been there throughout the week to check on him and when they asked why she wouldn't leave Erza would just reply with a small smile and say "Because I owe it to him, because he saved me." Just as she begins to fall into another nightmare filled sleep she feels Natsu's hand tighten around hers. she hadn't even realized she had grabbed it but it brought a small comfort to her so she didn't care. when Erza opened her eyes it was not met with Natsu sleeping but with him looking at her a smile playing on his lips as he says "I'm back."

**ya dont you just love cliff hangers..kinda...anyways there you go second chapter I will try to have the second part done for the end of next week but no promises im a boarderline workaholic**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima not me...leave me alone im poor

A/N: frist thank you for the reveiws secondly rather surprised i was able to get this one out rather quickly

Chapter 3: Truths and the Revelation pt 2

As their eyes met and Natsu spoke he was then met with a tight embrace from Erza. He could feel a moistness on his shoulder but before he could do anything about it he found himself ass over back on the floor with a giant bump on his head and Erza sitting on his bed with her fist still closed and held in a threatening manner. "You idiot do you even realize what you did or how worried i was about you! What do u think would have happened if you died trying to save me!? dammit Natsu stop laying on the floor and get back in to bed you been out for a week and still need to rest." As Erza finishes her rant she turns her head to hide the fact that she was slowly starting to cry. Natsu just looks at this beautiful yet frightening women with a stunned look on his face he couldn't help but stare at her until he noticed the hint of black bags under her eyes so he begins lifts himself back onto the bed beside her. Natsu then gently holds her chin to get her to face him he then wipes the stray tear from her eye and asks in hushed voice "how long have you been staying here with me Erza."

Erza just shrugs her shoulders as if it doesn't really matter before she responds "since we brought you here a week ago the rest of the guild has been coming to check on you throughout that time but i havent really left." Natsu just looks at her like she has another head had he really been out that long he couldn't believe it. Natsu then smiles placing his forehead to her while in nothing but a whisper that Erza had to strain herself to hear he replies with a simple "thank you for being there for me." Erza gives off a small smile before pecking him on the lips "you're welcome my beloved dragon." Then before Erza can ask Natsu about what happened at the tower of heaven she hears Lucy yelling at gray to put on some cloths so she quickly gets up and heads to the door just before the others enter. As Gray opens the door he collides with Erza's fist before she begins to scold him about stripping in a hospital. As this is happening Natsu can't help but snicker at Gray's misfortune which soon turns to full-blown laughter when she turns on Lucy about yelling in hall ways and disturbing the other patients while happy flies past them all towards Natsu asking if he was o.k. Everyone then turns around to see Natsu rolling on the bed laughing his ass off. Erza then moves past everyone to the outside saying something about getting food for everyone.

As she gets out sight Gray proceeds to walk over to Natsu bed before asking him "What's so funny flame brain." As Natsu gets a hold of his laughter he replies with "It's good to see Erza back to her old self and you getting your frozen ass reamed out for being a stripper." after that comment Gray has a tick mark on his forehead and Cox back his fist ready to hit Natsu as hard as he can but his fist is block by Natsu's open palm. "now's not a good time Erza will be back in a few minutes and I really don't want to stay in this place longer then I have to." As Gray looks Natsu in the eye with disbelief he can see a slow whirlpool of dragon flames burning in Natsu's black eyes. Before Gray can say anything back Lucy step in between them with a worried looked and begins to push Gray to the door with happy following right behind them before looking over her shoulder and saying "alright we will see at the guild so rest up and get well soon we need to go on another mission."

When they got outside the room they see that Erza is on her way back, Lucy then proceeds to go up to the scarlet haired women and asks if the four of them can talk in private. Erza inwardly sighs then proceeds to nod her head and leads Lucy, Gray and happy to a different room that is unoccupied. When they enter the room she then takes a seat on the bed and motions for the other three to sit as well. Lucy and Gray then sit in the 2 chairs beside the bed that Erza is sitting on and happy is floating between them. Lucy then begins by asking the first of a few questions the two have about what happened on the top of the tower. She takes a deep breath and asks "Alright what happened up there that that caused such a massive amount of destruction? was the specter of the dragon created by Natsu? what where you two talking about before we entered just a few minutes ago?" were the questions that came pouring from lucy's mouth. Erza looked at them and didn't know what to tell them mainly cause she wasn't sure what exactly happened while she was sure Natsu would have told her but these interrupted before she could so she answered as best she could with a half truth. " frist off it was Jellal and Natsu's fight that caused that destruction, secondly I'm not sure how Natsu created that dragon specter but i do know it happened after he attempted and succeeded in eating the etheron. Lastly nothing happened in there i was about to ask if he remembered anything from that fight and get more information out of him. Now if that's all I'm going home I need a shower." With that all being said Erza proceeds to stand up and walk out the door leaving two confused and tired fairy tail members with their mouths hanging open.

during the conversation between Erza, Gray, happy and Lucy; Natsu had fallen back to sleep and was now wandering a beautiful forest the breeze was light and cooling on the skin in this warm weather the grass was soft on his bare feet. As Natsu is walking he hears to sound of a child s laughter just up ahead when he reaches the clearing he only see his younger self resting under a t0ree. He begins to stir as he hears his older self begin to approach him his ever present smirk back in place he begins to speak _"So I see you came out of the path of maelstorm alive have to say I'm impressed."_ the older Natsu then sits Indian style in front of his younger self and asks "Ya you don't sound that surprised but that of topic you owe some answer now." The younger Natsu think puts his right hand on the side of his side with thoughtful look on his features before he responds _"no...I don't really owe you anything but very well ill answer only a single one of your questions and only if i believe it appropriate." _Natsu then sighs before beginning with his question "What was the power that you used against Jellal." the younger Natsu drops his smirk and replaces it with a serious look before explaining _"That my other half was our sealed power and i guess because we are two sides of the same coin for right now its merged perfectly." _he then raises his hand and a ball of fire with a mix of bone white, pitch black, gold, blood-red with a tint of flame orange, and a small amount of green swirls around in a volatile vortex. _"this is our true magic however it became a flame because of our dragon slayer magic. Anyways the white flame represents famine and the mantle that was created by this flame can absorb most magic as long as u still have enough to hold it but be careful until you actually learn to properly use it will eat insanely big chunks of your power. The blood-red flame has actually fully merged with your dragon slayer...I guess that means we're a war flame dragon. The other parts of your new flame are to dangerous for you to know about now."_ Natsu stays unmoving for a few minutes with contemplative look on his face before a grin appears he then jumps up yelling. "That sounds so fuckin awesome I cant wait to train I'm burning up!"

The younger Natsu just lets out a big sigh before continuing _"Not done yet idiot there's one thing that you need to do before you can go practice and probably do something stupid." _Natsu then stops and looks at his younger self with an unhappy look on his face and asks "What do I need to do before then." The smirk then returns to his counter-parts face and answers with a shrug _"break the seal and merge our being back into one. However I should warn you chances are my personality might come out more when we get into any kind of fights." _he then proceeds to snap his fingers and the seal forms between the two then with sadistic smile _"By the way I should also mention it will hurt like a bitch so do try to survive it."_ With that said both Natsu's place there hands on the seal while the younger one goes into a trances like state "**We who were once one and now two come forth to this seal and merge our heart, mind, body, and soul and once again become one in the name of our mother and father's release our flame on to this world let us rise as a maelstrom of fire...RELEASE!"** the seal then begins the shine with a blinding golden light onto the forest before Natsu falls once again into unconsciousness he hears his other self one last time_ "remember talk to the old man about chest with a gold and black fairy tail stamp." with that everything becomes suffocated in a smoldering darkness._

The pain although it wasn't as bad as the cross road's it felt like the it was tearing him apart piece by piece an unstoppable maelstorm inside his body. But Natsu had gone through worse he ate the etheron and survived, he went through the cross road's to come back to life and for his scarlet his scarlet haired treasure he would face an army of dragon's man the world itself to protect her. So he will endure this he will make this his and learn to control it. as these thought's where going through his head the parting words of his counter part came to the surface 'wonder what he meant by the old man having a chest for me, well guess that just means i have to harness this flame in my belly even faster.' with that thought and his resolve to go to return to Erza; Natsu stands in the darkness and unleashes all his magic to harness his new flames.

Back in the living Erza had come back to natsu's room later that evening after she had showered and eaten something. she had seen him sleeping peacefully till he had suddenly began to profusely sweat his temperature was off the scales even for him and Erza was get increasingly more worried till she felt for a split second his magic skyrocket then everything went calm. A few minutes later Natsu opened his eyes once again to a sight he was beginning to think he would never get tired of the sight of his scarlet knight looking at him with a hint of worry but more relief that he looks ok. "(sigh) You need to stop making it a habit of worrying me or I might have to start dishing out even worse punishments." Erza speaks with a small smirk on her face which in turns cause Natsu to pale. A sly smirk then come over Natsu as he pulls her to his chest brushing a lock of hair behind her ear he whispers "I promise i wont ever make you worry like that again because i wont leave your side I'll watch your back while you watch mine that is my promise to you." Erza cant help but blush before she reach up and passionately kisses Natsu he is surprised at first then he returns it with just as much passion. when they break apart for air Erza replies with a coy smile "I'm holding you to that promise." As the two begun talking Natsu asks if they should tell the guild that they are dating or not Erza just shrugs and says "why don't we see who can figure it out first winner gets to ask anything from the loser." Natsu just smirks at all the possibilities before he agrees "very well i believe it will be Gajeel or Happy what about you love." Erza thinks about it for a few seconds before saying "it's going to be ether Lucy or Mira." they then proceeds to shake hands then seal it with another passionate kiss. after another hour of talking and kissing Natsu forces Erza to leave saying he's fine and she needs to sleep in a proper bed. Natsu then falls asleep with his trade mark grin with the hint of his others smirk.

the Next morning as Natsu is awakened by the suns rays shinning through his window as he gets up he can feel his body has fully recovered. So he gets out of bed and gets dressed in some cloths that Erza had left for him earlier with a note saying 'when you have awakened get dressed and meet me at the guild we have somethings we need to discuss and this time you wont be changing the subject.' when Natsu finishes reading the note he lets a small smirk cross his face he then proceeds to walk out the door and down the hall to the outside. Once Natsu gets outside he can no longer contain himself and rockets through the streets then shoots into the air as he spreads his wings of flames and reaches out above his head in an effort to grab a hold of the sun with a smile on his face Natsu begins his descent towards the front of fairy tail's front doors a walks in.

When Natsu enters the entire stops what it's doing to look at him the first thing they all notice is how Natsu had opened the doors the second thing was how Natsu seems to walk and hold himself with a deadly grace of a contained inferno the third and most noticeable thing is Natsu's pink hair now had a shade of inky black to it. He moved towards where the 3rd master was sitting enjoying a coffee Makarov looked towards him asking if he needed anything where Natsu gives a slight nod and asks if they can go his office and talk privately. Makarov shrugs before hoping of the bar stool asking Natsu to follow him. When they both enter Makarov's office and sit down Makarov expression turns to one of seriousness and asks Natsu to explain what happened at the tower. Natsu agrees but asks for Erza to be present as well since she was there as well to explain some of the things that happened before he arrived and after he fell unconscious. Makarov agrees and calls for Erza to come to his office.

A few minutes later Erza enters Makarov office " Please child take a seat I would like to know what happened at the top of the tower gray and Lucy have already told me of their parts and what information they knew but I'm sure that's not the full story." Erza looks at Natsu quickly then back to the 3rd master before she begins to tell about everything that had happened till Natsu arrived to save her. After she finished Natsu took over explaining how he ate the etheron, to when the voice called out to him and about his new powers. when he finished he then takes a deep breath to calm his nerves about his next question and asks with a seriousness nether had heard from him before "Master do you have a chest with a gold and back fairy tail symbol in your possession." Makarov doesn't know what to say he's stunned because he does in fact have it but no one was suppose to know that. He quickly schools his face into an unreadable mask and answer with absolute seriousness " I do but i want to know how you know that and why do you want to know about it." Natsu looks him dead in the eye and replies with "That the voice of his younger self/magic told him about it and that it was a gift from his mother for when he was ready."

Makarov is stunned and thinks to himself 'a gift from his mother but it was left by the first and there was no record of her ever giving birth, also that would have been almost 100 years ago.' Makarov is brought out of his thoughts by Natsu asking to see the chest to prove it he agrees and walks over to a book shelf pulling out a simple book causing the entire book case to move and revealing an elegant chest with a beautiful gold trim and black obsidian surrounding the look the symbol itself looks like the gold and black are swirling in a perfect harmony constantly flowing. Natsu then gets up from his chair and walks over the chest He reaches out to touch the symbol when the gold begins to glow and the chest opens the show a picture on top of the first guild master holding an infant Natsu to her chest in a loving embrace. Erza looks over his shoulder to see this picture and can't help but gasp Natsu's mother was Mavis vermillion the first guild master of fairy tail but then two thoughts comes to her mind 'Who is his father and how is he only seventeen?.'

**here it is folks new chapter my muse is working over time so hope you all enjoyed it R&R not sure when ill do the next one I might have to reread the whole laxus arc again well probally end of the month lastest -cheers**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima not me...leave me alone I'm poor

Chapter 4: letter and the festival's beginning

Natsu continues to look at this picture of Mavis holding him as an infant and can't help but wonder how this is possible. How could he be her son it's then that he notices the letter just underneath the picture and under it an article of clothing. Natsu moves the letter to the side to get a better look at the coat it's mostly black with one sleeve on the cuff of the sleeve is a golden flame and gold trim. (a/n: think his grand magic games coat just black and gold.) Natsu can't help but smile at it he then hands it to Erza to hold and reaches for the letter. Natsu at first had doubts about wanting to read the letter he didn't think he could handle the possibly of not being wanted or loved but after seeing the hand stitched coat he resolved himself to read it and get some answers into who he is and where he came from.

Natsu begins to unravel the letter as he does a miniature Mavis slowly appears hovering over the letter. Once Natsu had finished rolling out the letter Mavis opens her eyes she smiles and begins "To my dearest Natsu if you are reading this then it most mean you have joined fairy tail as I had hoped you would I'm sure by now you know who i am as the first guild master and one of the creators of the fairy tail guild but I know you have questions as to why I'm holding you in a picture." Mavis then appears to take a deep breath to calm her own nerves while the 3 fairy tail wizards Listen with baited breaths for her to continue. "You see I'm your mother if you haven't already figured it out and while i can't tell you who your father is know that you where born out of love, although we weren't together for very long he loved you as well. I wish it could have been different and how much I wanted to raise and watch as you grew into a strong and loving man. But it seems fate had other plans for you see you where born with a very powerful magic one that Zeref's followers hoped to use to bring him back to life so I ran away with you but they kept on coming until one day they finally had us surrounded and I had no choice but to use '"fairy sphere'" to seal and hide you until someone strong enough to train and protect you came."

After this revelation Mavis looks like shes about to burst into tears while Natsu seems to shell shocked from all he has heard while he may not know who his father is he feels relief that he was born of love. He then feel a light pressure on his right shoulder and looks up to see Erza with a small smile on her face. This exchanged while went unnoticed by Makarov it didn't by Mavis who begins to smile "I hope that I can expect some grand-kids soon although i may never see them i will always be watching over you." Natsu and Erza both look at the astral projection of Mavis before Natsu asks "are you actually talking to me." Mavis only smiles bigger before answering "yep i used quite a bit of my magic to do this and I'm happy to see how much you have grown, and I'm sure you are already an S-class." Natsu can can only blush before he mumbles a "not yet." Mavis having heard him puff out her cheeks and puts her hands on her hips before scolding him about laziness and he better be an S-class soon or else.

Erza could only stifle a giggle and Makarov didn't even bother holding back a chuckle at Natsu being scolded by a astral projection of his estranged mother. Makarov then pales as Mavis turns her glare at him causing the old fairy tail master to sweat. Mavis then coughs into her hand before continuing "my time has almost run out so ill say this for the first and last time Natsu I love you and am so very proud of you become stronger and protect the guild and those you love my heart will always watch over you farewell my beautiful son." with that Mavis the pops into a golden light before vanishing.

Natsu cant help but smile as his mother vanishes before making a promise to himself 'mother I promise to become an S-class and to become stronger so I can protect the guild that you founded so many years ago.' Natsu then gets up, grabs his new coat and walks to the door before looking over his shoulder saying he would like to be alone for a little while Erza and Makarov just nod their heads and watch as Natsu leaves the room. As Natsu makes his way downstairs he walks right past the usual fairy tail gatherings and outside this doesn't go unnoticed by anyone but before they can say or do something Makarov and Erza come out and tell them not to follow him.

20 minutes after Natsu had left the guild on the other side of town Jet and Droy confront Gajeel while Levy is behind a tree about him joining fairy tail, how they don't want him there and that they haven't forgiven him for what he has done to the three of them. They then begin the fight with Gajeel taking all of there attacks until Laxus steps in Claiming that it Gajeel's fault that fairy tail is being mocked and attacks with high powered lightning magic. Levy then steps in front of Gajeel just before laxus strikes a killing blow he feels the back of his coat get pulled with him still it as he gets tossed into a building behind him. when he pulls himself out of the wall he cant believe who tossed him with almost no effort and without Laxus sensing him. What he sees is Natsu wearing his new coat opened revealing the toned chest and abs his pant are black with blood-red trim and blood-red flame motifs on the upper sides with two white straps on each side with a pair of crossed sword surrounded by a gold flame on them. (a/n: think Hao Asakura's pants just black with flames instead of stars.) Natsu just stares at Laxus his eyes show his blood-red slit Laxus then just smirks before walking away although he looks calm and the outside he is absolutely furious that Natsu was able to get the drop on him.

After Laxus was out of eye sight Natsu walks over to Gajeel and offers him a hand up and pulls Gajeel to his feet "can you stay standing or am i going to have to drag you to a hospital." all four stare at Natsu like he is a completely different person Gajeel quickly gets over his shock before replying "I'm fine I don't need any help from you salamander." with that he walks away Levy then looks at Natsu before giving him a quick hug and a thank you before running after Gajeel to help him get back to his place. When they leave Natsu begins to walk away Before any questions can arise he didn't really want to explain anything until he had come to grips with it.

A few days after Laxus had returned the harvest festival had begun the town was excited to see the fairy beauty contest as well as fantasia. As the crowd made there way into the fairy tail guild ground where the beauty pageant was to be held everyone seemed a little excited to witness this show except for Natsu. He hadn't seen Erza since they learned who Natsu's mother was and he was feeling a little lonely as the fairy tail beauties came on stage Gray looks over at Natsu who seem absolutely bored and asks if he is even paying attention. Natsu seems to perk up at the mention of the 4 contestant: Erza Scarlet she then re-quips into the dress she wore to the casino but with a black Chinese dragon motif subtlety stitched into the silk if anyone looked closely they would see it wrapping around her body its head laying on her right breast its arms in what looks like a loving embrace around her hips, with a pink rose hair pin holding her hair up and a black garter belt with a blood-red flame embroidery. Natsu has to hide his nosebleed at the sight of her, his eyes for a brief instant flash to the black and gold slit.

when Erza walks off stage everyone is stunned into silence then a massive roar of cheers and cat calls resound around the guild property. Natsu can't help but think that she was giving fairy tail a hint but quickly brushes it aside. As the other contestant go up Natsu still can't get the sight of Erza out of his mind when he is then interrupted of his daydreaming by Makarov yelling at Evergreen to change Lucy back. Evergreen just laughs and asks "doesn't a festival have a main show?" with that she presents the other contestants all turned to stone as well. Natsu eyes remain on Erza he pushes his dragon's killing intent as far as he can but it is leaking a small amount still. Makarov is furious and orders her to change them back when Laxus appears on stage a smirk on his face as and yells to the crowd "The real festival has just begun!" And with that the entire Raijinshuu appears behind him.

The whole of fairy tail can't believe they are all there Makarov continues to reason with them but Laxus fire a bolt of light mere inches from Lucy stone form and tells them "I'm absolutely serious and the fairy tail fights begin now last one standing wins." Before anything thing else can be said the entire guild feels a suffocating amount of killing intent coming from Natsu he looks up at Laxus and the Raijinshuu with a look of absolute coldness but in his eye you could see a look that only an enraged bloody thirsty dragon can give his blood-red slit burning. "Is that all well isn't that great, easy to understand you have my attention." his voice as cold as ice Natsu begins to walk over to the four his right hand burning with blood-red fire just as he is about to hit them a lightning bolt strikes in front of him Laxus continues to smile "You know i like that about you Natsu you always did enjoy a good fight." Evergreen then steps up and tells the guild they have 3 hours to beat them or they all will become sand and that all of Magnolia is the battlefield with that the being said all four disappear in a bolt of lightning

**Another done sorry not much for Natsu and Erza but I have some plans on it and yes they both where giving slight hints that they are dating. Also i have been lucky with shorter days generally im working 14 hours a day and i will be according to my boss back to that fun by weeks end so the next one will be definitely a longer wait since I'm hoping to write the entire arc in 1 chapter or two at most message me what you would all rather-cheers**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima not me...leave me alone im poor **

Chapter 5: festival's flame

As Laxus and Raijinshuu vanishes the rest of the guild members of fairy tail except Natsu charge out the gate of fairy tail in search of Laxus and his crew. When master Makarov reaches the gate he crashes into an invisible wall as he struggles in vain to get through even with Gray trying to pull him they then notice freed's enchantments saying 'Those above age of 80 and stone statues may not pass.' As this is going on no one is aware that Natsu went up to Erza's stone figure placing his hand gently on her cheek and then give her a quick and tender kiss before resting his forehead on her's before telling more to himself then her "I will save you I promise those welps will burn for touching a dragon's most precious treasure." With that said Natsu turns on his heels and walks with deadly calm and purpose in his step the heat radiating from his magic is so stiffing it even causes Makarov to sweat at what will happen he has never seen Natsu as furious as he is right now. But it's his eye that are truly frightening they scream for blood and anyone in his way will be seen as an enemy. As Natsu walks past him he stops at the enchantment placing his hand on it he is stopped by its power.

Jet, Droy, and Alzack are seen running down an alleyway searching for Laxus or his group until they are stopped by another one of Freed's enchantments saying 'only the strongest fairy maybe exit. The three question it but Alzack desire to save Bisca clouds his judgement as he attacks and renders both Jet and Droy unconscious. Alzack then proceeds onwards injured but standing in order to save Bisca from her stone prison.

Back with Makarov and Natsu they knew that the possibility of him not leaving ether was there but Makarov is more surprised by the fact that Alzack had defeated Jet and Droy while Natsu eyes having changed from a blazing all consuming rage to a perfect calm. Makarov's eyes then widen as Natsu consumes himself in an unseeing black flame after a few moments the flame dies to reveal Natsu in a white mantle His left hand a black fingerless glove and scales covering his entire arm, his right hand has a black clawed glove. Natsu then looks at Makarov and a war hungry smile stretchs across "I may not be able to hold this power very long but...I hope freed like whats about to happen." and with saying that Natsu's mantle strikes at the enchantment making an opening for Natsu to walk out of. His mantle then dispersal Natsu then turns his head to Makarov before saying simply "You wont get in my way with this one the Maelstrom will burn them." Natsu then with his resolve made walks away.

As this is happening Freed collapses on to a knee beside everyone his breathing coming out in large gasps Laxus then looks over and asks" what the fuck are you doing hurry up and get up." Freed does as he is told and slowly gets up while he staggers a few moment he quickly recovers a glazed over look in his eyes before speaking "The fires of my anger knows no bounds at this moment I will sound the roar of war and drain you body like a great famine and by the end of it all you will all beg for a quicker death." Laxus then steps in front of freed and grabs his shirt and asks him what the hell he thinks he is saying before freed blink before shivering from the killing intent Laxus is sending out and from the feeling of him being possessed for that time and cant help but wonder what that was.

All of fairy tail has begun to fight and are hastily dropping each other that with 2 hours left there is only 42 members left and the Raijinshuu has begun to make there move with Freed defeating Reedus and Bickslow confronting Gray. Just as Evergreen is about to petrify Elfman a flame of Blood appears for a split second before a hand comes out grabbing her face and slamming her on her back. When Elfman looks up he sees the battered form of Wang before he can question it the cold voice of Natsu rings in front of him "he got us both caught in one of freed's enchantments and I don't have time to explain." With that a blood-red and black flame swirls around both Natsu and the frightened Evergreen "So bitch i hope you and Laxus got my message." Evergreens eye widen as she struggles to ask "what freed said it was you wasn't it? How...how did you do that?" Natsu just gives a carefree smile "it's a secret." Is his only reply.

Natsu then looks at her seriously "Both you and Laxus have caused the greatest **s**in to a d**r**agon you tri**e**d to take '**o**ur' most preciou**s** tre**asur**e **an**d for that **'we' will burn you and the ceremony fire will begin**." As Natsu spoke his voice became darker and more ferocious. Evergreen just closes her eyes Just as Natsu is about to begin the ceremony of fire a hand squeezes his right shoulder and a soft voice whispers in his ear "I'm right here my guardian dragon." Natsu looks behind him to see Erza no longer in her dress but the '"black winged armor'" he cant help but stare with wide eyes until a smile slowly spreads the anger and insanity no longer held in his eyes.

He then stands up no longer caring who sees and embraces her and brings her into a passionate kiss Erza is surprised at first but then melts into Natsu's kiss when the need for air becomes to great Natsu breaks the kiss and leans his forehead onto hers while whispering "I'm sorry I thought I might have lost you and I ended up being corrupted by my new power. the dragon of my soul just continued to shout for their blood." Erza feels her heart beat quicken from the show of affection she can feel his tightened muscles begin to relax she then lightly kisses Natsu again to shut him up then responds with "It's fine I'm alright now go find Laxus and bring him back to his senses like you said you would." with that she lightly pecks Natsu's cheek and walks past him to Evergreen. Natsu give one final look to his love before he runs in the other direction in search of Laxus.

When Natsu disappears Erza can't help but let a small smile tug at her lips before she steels herself in preparation for a fight. Evergreen then looks up at Erza "what was that? What the hell is he? that look in his eye it was filled with so much more darkness and insanity then anything I have ever seen in my life." Evergreen trembles out. Erza just smirks. As she continues to walk over to Evergreen before Erza can reach her Evergreen finally recomposes herself before using '"Fairy bomb: gremlin'" to quickly get some distance from Erza. Evergreen then yells that she should be named Titania and that she will take that title from Erza right now(a/n: not going to write the fight scene cause I'm lazy and its the same as the manga). After knocking Evergreen out Erza then begins to run off to find Laxus and Natsu when she hears Laxus begin his speech how he has activated the halls of thunder and that they have an hour to beat him and his raijinshuu. Erza stops and can't believe that he would go so far to become the new guild master she then picks up her pace in hopes to stop him before it happens.

As Natsu is running towards Laxus he soon comes upon Gray's unconscious form and gives it a good hard kick "wake up ice pop I know it will take a lot more then that psycho to keep you down." Gray just lets out a groan of protest for being kicked in the ribs mumbling something about flame brained assholes. Natsu just rolls his eyes and helps him up Gray just looks at Natsu from the corner of his eye and sees the massive 180 he has gone through 'He looks a lot more calm and even more confident its like its pouring off him in waves.' are gray's thoughts. Natsu just grins at him then looks to the sky 'Laxus although i don't agree with your methods i can't help but feel fired up for a bigger battle to find the strongest in fairy tail I can only hope the four of us will meet at the same time.' Natsu then looks ahead of him his smile changes to a look of seriousness and looks to Gray "you better not lose this time I want to fight you eventually." with that Natsu lets go of gray and spreads his fiery dragon wings and takes off into the air.

Lucy sees Natsu take off but before she can call out to him Bickslow's puppets begin their next assault. Lucy dodges to the right just before the attack hits Lucy is protected by Loke "Well isn't this interesting it seem I alone can pass the gate whenever i want." he then smirks just as a shout of "'Ice make: lance'" pierces the puppets as they are about to attack again. "pay attention to your opponent and flirt after." Gray keeps his eyes on Bickslow as he speaks then brings his full attention to the man in armor in front of him . "Round 2 asshole and this time I refuse to lose." Gray speaks as he walks past Lucy and Loke. "Hehehe the weakling wants to play with my babies again I cant wait."

"Come now you 3 have never beat me before, what makes you think you can no-" before Bickslow can finish his taunting gray uses his '"Ice make: infinite needles'" launching hundreds of needle at him. Bickslow quickly moves out of the way when Loke appears behind him striking with a '"regulus fist'" while Bickslow is flying through the air Lucy tries to wrap her whip around him but Bickslow moves to the left and grabs the whip with his right arm and pulls her to him. as Lucy get pulled towards her opponent one of Bickslow puppets gets in front of her and begins to charge a energy beam at her Gray moves as fast as he can and creates a wall of ice to protect them however some of the attack gets through and strikes gray causing him to go to one knee. Gray then slams his hand on the ground and uses '"ice make: ice geyser'" causing a path of icy spears to impale Bickslow with his last bit of strength Bickslow has all 3 of his puppets attack Gray Loke then jumps in the way taking most of the attack "hah...looks...like...I used a...little...to much...energy." with that Loke leaves to return to the spirit world while Grays ice shatter freeing the unconscious Bickslow just as Gray falls unconscious. Lucy just drops to the ground having used to much magic in using 2 golden spirits and Loke having to use her to hold his defense from Bickslow's final attack.

As Natsu flies through the skies in search of the war that his dragon soul so desires he stops when an incredible and familiar amount of magic to his right surges forth he cant help but grin even wider "hahaha she's back, this day just keeps getting better and better." Natsu then unleashes even more of his magic as an announcement to the 4 strongest mages in fairy tail that a new S-class has joined their ranks. Everyone in fairy tail feel this massive amount of power and look to the skies see someone wrapped in a fiery dragon shroud Natsu unable to contain his excitement anymore then lets out a giant roar. Erza looks up and just shakes her head but cant help but smirk at Natsu bold statement and proceeds to do the same thing shooting off into the sky to meet up with her dragon. Mystogan looks to the sky and is surprised to see and feel the amount of power Natsu is bringing forth "incredible it's like he's challenging us all." He then starts moving even quicker to where Laxus resides. after Mira knock's Freed out of the sky she sees Natsu cover himself in a dragons shroud when Freed stands up he also sees a shroud forming around Natsu before he has a a flashback to an hour ago when he felt possessed 'what the hell it might not be as evil or dark anymore but that's the same power that made me give that message.' before he can think anymore on it Mira begins her onslaught for harming her brother. A few minutes later Laxus looks out the window a hungry smile on his lips before saying out loud for his guest to hear "Little brat thinks he's ready to play in the big leagues huh but for now I have been curious which one of us is stronger...mystogan."

Erza flies up to where Natsu is just as his dragon shroud disappears to reveal Natsu with his white mantle no longer fully covering him but hanging from his shoulder and back in a cape looking tattered from the little magic he used to summon it, His left hand a black fingerless glove and scales covering his entire arm, his eyes gold and black slit burn with excitement for the coming fight but it his hair that Erza notices the most scarlet and black vine like streaks wrapping around his pink locks. She can't help but blush as Natsu smile only grows bigger, putting his arms around her waist Natsu leans in and kisses her forehead Before looking to the church where he can feel both Mystogan and Laxus's magic raising. Natsu then lets go of Erza's waist and motions his head over to the church Erza nods her head before moving past Natsu before brushing her hand through his hair and whispering into his ear "I like the new color but you look cuter with just pure pink." she then laughs at Natsu's surprised expression. He then looks to her retreating figure with his shocked expression still across his features from her statement it almost sounded like she was flirting Natsu then smiles before shaking his head to clear his thoughts and begins chasing after her.

**Alright so i decided to do a 2 part arc mainly cause i wanted to get this out and im having some problems on thinking how I want the main fights to go granted I mainly blame this catering favor I promised an old family friend anyways keep reading and reviewing it sustains me -cheers**


End file.
